Fluidizing granular media filters for backwash operation becomes a problem as filter media has a tendency to lift and rise as a plug rather than as discrete particles. Past attempts to fluidize the plug have been injecting air straight up from the bottom or sideways, protruding solid rods down from the top, and utilizing vibrators for breaking up and fluidizing the plug. A few prior filters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 384,539; 961,180; 2,309,916; 2,789,696; 2,992,986; and French Pat. No. 1,009,439 of Mar. 12, 1952; each of which has its own different method for filtering and backwashing. Likewise, none of the above disclosed filters has the problem of breaking up its plug, if one should form, much less disclose a plug-breaking-up means or high velocity, narrow stream nozzle as distinguished from a low pressure, low volume, spray or fluid bed nozzle.